(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is a system that digitizes a paper document and allows a person to view a digital document on a personal computer or the like. For example, a paper document may be read using a reading device, such as a scanner, to generate digital image data. Digitizing the paper document in this way provides a system excellent in terms of information share, portability, and searchability, and useful in user applications.